An Echo of Hazard
by Forgotten Sanity
Summary: The Titans are attending at a boarding school for gifted teenagers, and have done so for years. But, when two new students enroll, it turns two Titans' lives upside down.
1. Echoes of love

_(Authors Note: The names of the Titans have been changed. Only one is a real name, the other's I invented. There will be 2 new characters, who you will meet soon)_

Robin sighed as he rested his chin upon the palm of his right hand. His eyes were slowly closing as his Maths teacher droned on and on. He had been at Myre's Boarding School For The Gifted for a few years now and he had often found his desk confortable to fall asleep on when Mr Hogbin started one of his speaches.

He turned his soft eyes towards a slender red-haired girl who was sat to his left, drawing in a sketchbook. Her name was Kayleigh Firez, Starfire to her friends. She had the gifts to fly and shoot starbolts from her hands. Robin sighed, thinking about how beautiful the delicate emerald-eyed girl looked that sunny Monday afternoon.

He sighed once more, knowing he could never tell her as much, and so shifted his gaze to the left where a green-skinned boy sat next to a tall male covered mostly in metal. Craig, aka Beast Boy, could turn into any animal at will and Robin knew a certain dark girl who had a thing for him. Pity Raven would never admit as much....

The boy next to Beast Boy was drawing designs for a car, as usual. His name was Victor, but to all those who did not wish to die a painful death, he was Cyborg.

And that left only one person in Robin's group of friends; Raven. Her name suited her, just as his did, so she had no nickname. She had her purple hood up, hiding her pale skin and dark eyes. That was Rae for you though, very much hiding every aspect of her self.

Robin's thoughts were interrupted as the door to the classroom opened and a tall female strolled in, intense grey eyes flickering over the other students in the room. She went over to the teacher, her black boots tapping on the cold tiled floor as she did do. She held out a piece of paper in a pale hand to the teacher who paused in mid-lecture, much to the relief of everyone in the room.

Beast Boy fixed his gaze upon the new girl and smiled, noting how pretty she looked with her perfectly curled brown hair trailing onto her face. She was dressed in dark combats and a black t-shirt, odd for a girl like her.

"Class, this is Rhiannon Cross, a transfer student from England"

England, Beast Boy thought, cool!

Rhiannon smiled, a flicker of light apearing in her dim eyes you just call me Echo?" she requested, and BBs heart skipped a beat. That accent was so cute! It was official, as the tall female took a seat infront of him; Beast Boy was in love.


	2. Introductions

After the sadistic teacher returned to his speach on God only knew what, Echo turned in her seat and gave Beast Boy one of her rare bright smiles "Hi, is he always so boring?" she inquired, wrinkling her nose as the droning monotony that stood at the front of the class.

BB chuckled at this. Beautiful and funny! A deadly combination! "Pretty much. I'm Beast Boy, by the way" he smiled. This was weird; when he'd had that crush on Raven he hadn't been able to stutter a single word to her, yet with Echo he could speak freely. Weird...

"I'm Echo...well, duh I just told everyone that" she giggled lightly at herself "Nice to meet you, anyways. What do you have next class?" she inquired curiously. Hmm, cute, she thought with a pleasant little smile.

"Drama" he shrugged "Boring boring boring" A soft yawn escaped his lips. He had not slept well the previous night, his dreams had been dark lately and he was starting to feel their effects.

"I love acting" Echo grinned, eyes lighting up with delight. She was such an actress and had been in quite a few plays before. She adored A Midsummer Night's Dream though, she had gotten away with her flying in that. Well, any fairy queen could fly, couldn't they?

"Really?" Beast Boy said in shock "Why?"

"Because even for a moment I get to be somebody else apart from me" she shrugged "Generally I like maths too"

"Eww" BB winced "Once more; WHY?!"

The tall English female laughed, feeling easy talking with the funny green male "Because no matter where in the world I am, maths is always the same"

"That's quite deep" came a comment from Echo's right. She turned to see Raven sat there, a dark look on her face as usual. The reason for this; a pretty English girl was chatting up _her _BB! That was completely unacceptable. She hoped Echo would meet another guy soon so the half-demon could get back to loving him from afar. It wasn't like she would ever tell him though. That would be aweful if he didn't like her too!

Lately, Raven's emotions had been in overdrive. Hormones, as usual, were to blame.

Echo smiled to Raven "I guess. Echo" she introduced

"Raven" the hooded girl nodded by way of reply.

"What, nobody gonna introduce me?" Cyborg said in mock dispair.

"You don't need to know him" BB grinned, earning himself a punch on the arm from the tall guy next to him. Echo switched her gaze to Cyborg and smiled "Hey" she nodded. So many boys, so little time...

"You do need to know me" Cy sighed "I'm Cyborg. The girl with red hair over there is Starfire and the guy in the mask is Robin. We're kind of a group" he shrugged, trying to explain their delicate friendship

"And you're more than welcome to hang with us" Robin added with a charming little smile. Very cute, Echo thought, eyes alight. Perhaps moving from Manchester wouldn't be so bad after all! Perhaps....

"I am glad to be meeting you, friend Echo" Starfire smiled cheerily as the bell rang to signal their next lesson. Echo got to her feet

"You guys in drama with me and Beast boy?" she inquired and sighed as the others shook their heads. But, she decided, a lesson alone with him could be funny.

And so the group of friends seperated to their next class, Echo fixed in their minds....


	3. Power Play

Echo flopped down in a seat next to Beast Boy and sighed as she waited for their teacher to appear.

"Hey Echo.." BB began then paused before continuing his hard-to-phrase sentence "How're you liking being here so far?" he wanted to say; do you like _me_ so far. But he couldn't say that to her!

"It's great" she replied with a smile "I've met some great people already and the classes seem....well, at least the desks are comfy enough to sleep on when I get bored"

BB had to laugh at this. The sarcastic girl seemed to always be able to make him smile at least.

"Anyways, there's something I wanted to know" Echo said softly "What're your powers? Excuse me for sounding dim ifit's really obvious"

"I can turn into any animal I want" he replied proudly "How about you?" Now this would be interesting...

"I cant explain it, I'd have to show you" she replied simply. Everyone else was preoccupied with their own conversations and so Echo smirked, stood up and closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were pure black and a conversation could be heard loudly even though Beast Boy knew that the two speaking were not ever in that class

"You can pick up conversations that far away?!" he asked, stunned.

"And thoughts, if I try I could probably read Robin's mind from here, even though he's in Chemistry" Echo shrugged, her eyes returning to their natural state and she sat back in her seat "I have one other power which I'll show you after this class"

"Cant wait" BB replied sincerely. Wow, this girl was so unpredictable! He'd never have been able to guess her powers! They were awesome.

"Right class, settle down" came the bright voice of their teacher. Mr Dawson was just out of being a student himself but was an amazing teacher if you really wanted to learn about drama. "Today we're trying scenes from Twelfth Night"

Too easy, Echo thought with a grin.

"Has anyone here ever read this play?"

Echo's hand raised slighly into the air, the only person in the class.

"Echo, isn't it?" the teacher replied, gaining a nod from his new student.

"Alright then, care to read the part of Viola?"

Once more she nodded and got to her feet, taking the script he offered her and flicking through to a good scene.

"Beast Boy, how about youm read the part of Count Orsino?"

Beast Boy gulped, feeling nervous for once in his life. None the less he got up and found the same scene as Echo.

The English actress smiled; this was going to be interesting!


End file.
